Two halves of a whole
by mustang-lover51
Summary: Yoh has mixed feelings about what happened almost a year ago. It was wrong, but his mind caved and felt so right. Would he be able to satisfy the craving deep inside him? Twincest/Yaoi.


Two halves of a whole

Hao x Yoh

_Yeah! A Shaman king fanfic at long last. I've wanted to write one of these for a while, but have been both busy and lacking inspiration._

So we have a twincest ficcy, and as a warning I should let you know that there will be FILTHY BUTT SEX! XD so yeah if it's not your kind of thing don't say I didn't warn you.

Just a oneshot seeing as I don't really plan on continuing this, however more may well appear.

_**Disclaimer : Shaman King and all respective characters belong to Hiroyuki Takei. I do NOT own any of it. I just mangled it together into something beautiful.**_

Snow.

When was the last time Yoh really sat out and enjoyed it like this?

That's right...It was that fateful night with his brother almost a year previous. He was still not sure how to feel, what he thought about it all. Maybe that's why he was outside right now?

The snowflakes twirled around his tired body, floating down gently and landing on his delicate eyelashes. Just like before...

-Flashback-

"Hello Yoh, long time no see." The voice made Yoh jump, and he leaned his head back to see his older twin Hao standing over him. "What do you want? I'm too tired to fight." Yoh yawned. Hao circled around him, and trapped him between his legs.  
"Then this will be easier than I thought." Hao chuckled. Yoh's eyes widened in shock as cold lips came crashing down on his.

He tried to struggle free, what was happening? Hao held down Yoh's hands, and slipped his tongue into his younger half's mouth. An audible squeak escaped Yoh's occupied lips, making Hao smile.  
"S-stop Hao! This isn't right...P-please don't." Yoh moaned. Hao purred, kissing his brother's jaw.  
"But it's the only way I can feel whole. To be one with you is all I ask." Hao whispered.

Yoh didn't respond. What did he mean by this? Without realising, Hao had undone his trousers, teasing the member beneath. Yoh tried to defy him, but in the process of kissing, Hao had clamped his hands to the ground.  
"You won't be getting up any time soon." He laughed, His tongue trailed up Yoh's chilled body, Goosebumps spread like wildfire, making Yoh shiver.

As Hao went down on his brother, a strange feeling washed over him. They were brothers, but why did this not feel wrong? He should be disgusted with his, sick even. But all he felt were good things.  
"H-Hao...This...doesn't feel right...Stop p-please." Yoh pleaded. Hao reached his hand down, and moved forward until he was close to Yoh's ear.  
"You and I both know that you're enjoying this. But whether you like it or not doesn't matter. I'm doing it anyway,"

In one fell swoop, Hao ripped of Yoh's trousers, and threw them aside. Hao licked his fingers in anticipation, and hastily inserted them into Yoh's entrance. Yoh moaned aloud, exciting Hao all the more.  
"More Yoh. I want to hear you scream my name after this is over." Hao said, panting slightly. H removed his fingers, and pressed his erection into his brother.  
"Ah! It...it hurts." Yoh cried, cold tears now streaming down his face.  
"It's okay brother, it will stop soon. And we shall be whole again." Hao breathed, trying not the break this fragile little body writhing beneath him. He leaned down, and gently kissed his brother's tender lips.

After a few minutes, Yoh's mind began to break down, and he gave in to the pleasure now coursing through him. He kissed Hao back, almost hungry. Hao slowly withdrew, and slammed back into Yoh. He let out a cry of pleasure, and wrapped his legs around Hao's waist.  
"What's this Yoh? You want more?" Hao purred. Yoh responded by pulling him closer with his legs. Hao took this as a yes, and continued making love to Yoh. The snowflakes swirled around them, sparkling in the moonlight. Such a beautiful experience...

Hao was nearing climax, and the throbbing excited Yoh more too. He moaned, louder and louder as the warmth in his stomach began to build.  
"Y-Yoh...Call my name, make me feel complete." Hao puffed, biting down on Yoh's neck.  
"Ha...Hao!" Yoh called, reaching his climax. His muscles clamped around Hao's member, and he too released.

Hao collapsed next to his brother, regaining his breath.  
"Y-Yoh...Thank you." He said, kissing him tenderly and releasing the shackles on his arms. Yoh gripped him tightly, and gazed into Hao's identical eyes.  
"Th-this feeling...Is this what you meant?" Yoh asked. Hao smiled, and nodded.  
"Yes dear brother. We are one."

-End flashback-

Just thinking about it got him hot under the collar. The feeling of being whole had long since left him, and a longing to see Hao again filled the void instead.

All he could think now was...  
Will I see you again?


End file.
